Galaxywide NewsNets
Galaxywide NewsNets, to rubryka w magazynie Adventure Journal. Poza magazynem Adventure Journal rubryka pojawia się także w innej publikacjach wydawnictwa West End Games: The Truce at Bakura Sourcebook. Galaxywide NewsNets to fikcyjne wiadomości prasowe. W rzeczywistości autorem tekstów jest Paul Sudlow (Adventure Journal 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13) i Peter Schweighofer (Adventure Journal 14). Adventure Journal 3: *Jatz Musician Roi Deported From Rimma *Imperial Forces Restore Peace to Gerard 5 *Ithorian Shamarok Flitters Rage of Lianna *Gladiator Droid Market Booming *Ralltiir Uprising Quelled *Imperial Senate Suspended *Alderaan Destroyed by Own Super Weapon *Kira Run Opening Up to Mainstream Trade *Ralltiir Blockade Impacting Sector Economy *Tarkin, Staff Die in Tragic Shuttle Crash *Lamuir 4 Prepares for Priole Danna Festival *Ralltiir Wide Open Adventure Journal 4: *Rebel Omonda Faces Execution *Tombat Strikes During Priole Danna Festival *Chandrila Faces Uncertain Future *Alderaan Destroyed by Imperial Terror Weapon *Has Anyone Seen Solo Lately? *Insect Plague Threatens Bethal’s Future *Navy Reports Super-Weapon Destroyed Alderaan *Mothma, Organa Appear on Imperial Arrest List *Timora Sunpetals Make Great Gifts! *Galactic Weekly NewsStack News Flash *Elite Commando Unit Formed At Emperor’s Command Adventure Journal 5: *Anti-Empire Party Undermines Dentaal Government *ISO Announces Mid-Rim Tour *Festival Public Executions Canceled: Officials Site Security Concerns *Fondor Closed to Civilian Traffic *Dentaal Declares Independence, Expels Governor *New Year Fete Week Launched in Imperial City *Bakura annexed by Empire *Neile Janna Returns to Adarlon for New Holo *Smuggler’s Roster: Random Rumors *TIE/x2 Field Trials End: Features to be Phased into New Design *Annual Regatta Held on Spira *Arrival of Bakuran Governor Disrupted by Rioting *Quakes on Kamori Sunder Cities: Living Treasure Dies *Esselian President Pressured to Step Down in Face of Failing Health *Storm Commando C. O. Disappears *Norulac Pirates’ Latest Raid on Taanab Turns to Rout *Plague Hits Dentaal; System Quarantined *Dentaal Ravaged by Outbreak of Candorian Plague Adventure Journal 6: *Empire Smashes Batiiv Pirate Menace *Imperial Advisor Calls Dentaal Plague Rebel Pilot *New Probot Contracts Awarded *Esseles Welcomes Jatz Singer Roi to New Home *Empire Takes Over Mid-Rim’s Droid Market *Tombat Raids Moff’s Vault *JAN Terrorist Captured *New Bormea Tariff Disrupts Chandrila Exports *Nereus Reaches New Accord with Bakuran Leadership Adventure Journal 7: *Organa Says Empire Destroyed Dentaal *Imperial Forces Quell Amma Riot *Amma Deception Revealed *Armistice Announced in CSA-Trianni War *Mid-Rim Experiencing RawMat Shortage *Gowix HQ Pulling out of Corellia *Cynabar’s Infonet Shutting Down *Empire Shows Flag at Nar Shaddaa *Emperor Appoints New Governor to Chandrila Adventure Journal 8: *Tariffs Lifted on Gladiator Walkers *Rebels on Esseles Shut Down Power *Jante and Freda Feud Erupts *Tigellinus’ Star Rising in Imperial Court *Tombat Sacks Secure Resort *Tombat Returns Gems – Unheard of! *JAN Leader Executed After Extradition Fight *Cynabar’s True Identity Revelated! *Rawmat Recession Threatens Ralle’s Coalition *IOCI Assigns Investigator to Tombat Case *New Year Fete Week Launched in Imperial City (37:F1:1) *New Order Captures Parliament Majority *Rebels Strike Brak Sector CommNet Adventure Journal 9: *Jante and Freda Feud Turns to War *Performer Shocks Ball With Allien Dance *DynaCorp Refinery Blasted by Rebel Terrorists *Ralle Urges Calm in Aftermatch *Alien Workers Reach Accord with The Hall *Graeber Cracks Rebel Spy Ring on Ralltiir *Taxes Rise in Outer Systems *Customs Uncovers Rawmat Smuggling *Rebels on Fremond III Surrender *Tigellinus Inducted into Elite Order *Saboteurs Hit Wroona Stardock Adventure Journal 10: *Cynabar’s Back! Did You Miss Us? *Airon Imperial Supply Lines Crippled by Alliance Strikes *Imperial Crackdowns Make Kessel Run Even Riskier *Rawmat Shortages Lead to Red Ships – Commanders Outraged *Spaaga Makes Stealthy Move Into Corusca Stone Market *Government Forces Eradicate Rebel Training Base *Alliance Refugee Camp Razed by Stormtroopers *Prehistoric Sullustan Cave Art Prophesied Rise of Emperor! *New Mines Opening Means Big Business for Spacers *Infamous Pirate Gang Fades from Sight in Outer Rim *JAN Strike Leaves 4000 Trapped Underwater *CMG Expelled from CSA Spare *Slungerhounds Banned on Corulag Adventure Journal 11: *Annual NewsNet Summary *Jatz Musician Roi Debuts New Slug *Luxury Liner Lost with All Hands – Terrorrist Sabotage *Thrawn Said to be Returning to Core *Tombat Sacks Famed Collection of Rim Whiphid Tycoon *Bethal Apocia Timber Industry Revived by Aggressive Replanting Program Adventure Journal 12: *Pinacism Movement Spreading Through Brema Sector *Vader Assigned to Accompany Task Force to Outer Rim *Super Star Destroyer Executor Unveiled in Kuat Ceremony *Hutt Enclave Driven From Lirra *Thrawn Inducted into Order of Canted Circle *Galladinium Datalog Banned in Spirva Sector Adventure Journal 13: *Notables Absent from New Year Fete Week *Empire Boards, Questions Free-Traders *Kooroo Shrine Mystery Uncovered *Imperial Advisor Golthan Leaves Court *Galladinium Contraband Headed for Spirva Sector *Brentaal Prepares for Kallea Cycle *Fellowship Files Bounty on Reporter *Tombat Strikes at Brentaal Banquet *Fanatics Prepare Pinacist Exodus *Empire Destroys Syvris Shadowport Adventure Journal 14: *Empire Called in to Stop Hreas Riots *No Reports on Imperial Death Squadron *Brentaal Breaks Trade Records *Smuggler Activity Update *Arakyd Probots Enter Wider Service *Governor Maclain Under Investigation *Calrissian Resurfaces as Baron-Administrator *Kallea Cycle Tours Core Worlds, Collonies *Shipping Corporations Post Rising Profits *Fleet Smashes Rebels on Hoth The Truce at Bakura Sourcebook: *Mysterious Illness Destroys Colony *Supply Ship Crashes, Destroys Mining Camp *Terrorrist Rebels Raid G'rho Kategoria:Adventure Journal - Rubryki